mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 401: Max Cooljazz
"Max Cooljazz" was originally released April 9, 2018. Description We've climbed out of the smoking, anxiety-filled crater of Episode 400 to bring you this, a perfectly normal episode. This one's got a 100 percent guarantee that at no point will Al Roker manifest and dunk on us for our unprofessionalism. OR WILL HE?!? Suggested talking points: Season Three, Boss Monkey, 60 Mile High Club, Office Prank Videos, Billy Joel Cosplay, Wet Salad, I'm the Shrek, Lunch Bunch Outline 0:43 - The boys enter Season 3 of their podcast and do a character reset. 10:59 - Yesterday, someone was wandering around the office that I work in in a monkey costume making monkey noises, and it scared the shit out of me. I was told later that this person was in fact our company CEO and he does this every year during our company-wide free throw competition. I did not receive an explanation from my coworkers as to why he does this. The issue is that now I have a perfectly reasonable fear of this monkey suit and do not know how to respond to this. How do I extract myself from this situation next year and avoid the fear of death that this display inspires within me? - Scared and Confused in Denver 17:52 - Y - Sent in by "lots of people", from Yahoo Answers user Coco the Gorilla, who asks: Has anyone had sex in space to see if conception works in space? 28:25 - I work for a company where my coworkers travel or work remotely so much that I'm often the only one in the office. My job requires my physical presence, so I'm wondering, how can I take best advantage of having this big downtown office all to myself? Keep in mind a coworker could show up at any moment. - Unsupervised in Seattle 33:20 - MaxFun plug 40:26 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Braxton, who asks: Billy Joel Costume? I am doing a report as billy joel. i have to give a speech and dress up like billy. if i you would have any good suggestions for what i could wear, that'd be great. Thanks! 49:01 - Munch Squad - Zaxby's Zensation Zalad 57:37 - A high school in my town is performing Shrek: The Musical. I wanna go see it, but I have no connections to the high school. I didn't go there; I don't know any students or parents of students that attend. Is it weird for me to go? How would a late 20's Shrek enthusiast go about doing so? - An All Star in Woodland Park, Colorado 61:10 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user Sawyer Babe, who asks: Why is it called The Breakfast Club? what does the title have to do with the movie? 64:10 - Housekeeping 67:33 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Ashley, who asks: Hey, um, how do I get the wax covering on Babybel cheese out of my ear? Quotes "When you nut, it push you backwards." - Griffin, on having sex in space Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Morgan Davy Category:Merit Palmer Category:Brooks Oglesby